Field of the Invention
This application is directed to awnings, which are used to provide shelter in an extended configuration and which can be folded to a compact retracted configuration.
Description of the Related Art
During certain hours, days, and/or seasons, the shade and shelter of an awning may be desirable. Further, at sometimes one may desire to remove an awning to enjoy the sunshine or for practical concerns such as to provide clearance for maintenance or to prevent damage to the awning during extreme weather. Accordingly, a retractable awning is desirable. Further, at times it may be desirable to have an adjustable awning, allowing the awning to be positioned as desired.
Awning supports have been developed to provide a retractability and adjustability. However, such awnings may not provide convenient shading or sheltering shape and clearance. While some awnings are configured to provide enhanced shade and clearance, such awnings are generally complex in construction, making them difficult to manufacture and with too many parts susceptible to wear. Thus, there is a need for an improved adjustable awning support.